


Memories Seep From My Veins

by FuryReina (ShadowRese)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient History, Angels, Biblical References, Gen, Historical, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/FuryReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agronael is an angel of the Watcher order, those dispatched to Earth to guard and protect mankind. When he finds himself falling for a young human named Nasir, he is willing to risk everything for a chance at happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not profess to be an expert on religion nor on the different books of the different bibles. There are biblical references and I may not get everything right, and some things will just be plain old divergence from prescribed beliefs. If you are easily offended by a different opinion on what is generally accepted and held as truth, please stop reading now.
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the song In The Arms of the Angel, by Sarah McLachlan, which I thought was quite fitting. The reason for the choosing of this particular line will become clear as the story unfolds.  
> Unbeta'd so any and all mistakes are mine alone. Sadly I do not own Spartacus, Agron or Nasir, though I wish I did...

Chapter 1

     The Watcher could not recall how long he had been in this place. Centuries, millenia... who knew? Certainly not him.  Afterall, when you were an immortal being tasked with watching over your heavenly father's favorite  children for all eternity, it was easy to lose all track of time.

    Agronael was an angel, one bright, and brilliant, and beautiful. But not for these reasons had he been chosen as one of the elite called The Watchers, guardians of humanity. He had been chosen because Agronael was a natural protector, it was his divine calling. Some angels were scholars, some were warriors, and others ran the gamut of everything in between. He could be a warrior as well, one of the fiercest and most deadly of all God's soldiers. He had fought valiantly in the Great War alongside Michael and Gabriel and the rest of his brothers when they expelled Lucifer from Heaven. Yet that was not his true self. At his core, Agronael would forever be defender, champion, and savior, not even because he wanted to be or desired to be, it was that he must be such, needed to be such.  So it came to pass that he spent his days and nights on the Earth as a guardian angel for the human race, always silent, never interfering unless absolutely necessary.  
   

     Every few hundred years he and his brethren held convocation, each offering up his own experiences with the humans, telling of things they had witnessed, speaking both of the wonders of mankind and the atrocities they committed.  
  

     Agronael was not one of the leaders in the Watcher hierarchy; no he was simply one more of their number of two hundred. Yet when he spoke, he commanded attention. He was something magnificent to behold, tall even by angel standards, with clear, sun-kissed skin. His hair was a light brown, and looked as though it were flecked with gold dust and he wore it in tight plaits which clung to his scalp and came to rest just above his shoulders. His hands were elegant with long, tapered fingers, and his arms were strong and powerful. But his eyes were what made Agronael truly breathtaking. They were large and bright and the color of the deep green sea. They could dance and shine with mirth, or become dark and stormy with indignation. Oftentimes Agronael spoke of the wicked and the unjust, and how he had smote this one or that one for offenses against one weaker or helpless. He wandered far and wide across the lands, seeking out those who needed to be brought to justice, secure in the knowledge that he was doing the job Heavenly Father asked of him, in fact had entrusted him with. He took his charge seriously, and he excelled at it.  
  

     No one knew exactly when things began to change, but somewhere along the line, many of the Watchers had gone from just doing their duty to truly caring for the humans around them. Some even had their favorites, certain humans they had grown especially fond of and close to. Agronael was not one of these. He would always turn away with sad eyes when he heard his brothers speak of the relationships and bonds they had formed with their human counterparts. "Is there not even one among  the many that has captured your attention? asked Baraqel. Surely you, who has been everywhere and seen nearly all there is to see has found one of the daughters of man to your liking."  
  

     "Nay brother," answered Agronael sadly. "I fear it is not to be for me. I hear so many of our number speak of this thing called love, and how they now feel such. Yet it contnues to elude me. You all feel it so much that it would seem you are willing to risk the wrath of our Heavenly Father just to enjoy but fleeting moment.  These humans are fragile creatures, their bodies not built to endure as we are. Knowing that one day the object of your affections will pass from this life, you still wish to pursue love with them. Perhaps it is that knowledge which keeps me from finding joy in the arms of a daughter of man, for if love is as sweet as you describe, I for one know that should I ever have it, I would never again be able to be without it."  
  

     When the angel saw the boy it was in a small village, where the boy was tending a herd of goats. There was something about his movements, so carefree and at ease that caught Agronael's attention. He moved closer to the boy, but keeping himself shielded from the young man's sight. He found himself enraptured by olive skin and hair dark as a raven's wing that cascaded down below shoulders. The boy was small in stature, but with obvious strength in his limbs. Agronael first thought his eyes to be dark as obsidian, yet when he turned they caught the light, and were the color of amber. Even though the boy could not see him, Agronael stood stock still, not daring to move. All he wanted was to remain watching this beautiful human who moved with such grace. The sun moved steadily across the sky, and still Agronael stayed. Eventually, the boy yawned, and he sat with his back to a tree, and began to doze. Agronael decided the time was right to get closer still, to see the young man up close, so silently he moved forward, and after a brief hesitation, he sat down next to the one who so intrigued him. He wanted to reach out and touch that shining hair. It looked soft as gossamer and he wanted to see if that was a fair comparison. But that would mean revealing his presence here and that was something he knew he was not supposed to do. So instead he chose to remain seated, simply to be near the boy was enough for now. Agronael smiled to himself, wondering what they boy would think of having a true guardian angel watching over him as he slept peacefully. What would his voice sound like? Would he be afraid of Agronael?  
  

     So focused was he on the boy that he did not hear the voice calling out in the waning light. It was as though only he and this beautiful creature existed. The young man must have heard something though because he stirred slightly. "Nasir!" came the sound of a voice, and this time it was so close Agronael heard it clearly, and he was nearly startled into revealing himself. Instead he managed to stand and back away as another young man came into view. This new person huffed upon catching sight of Agronael's human, and walked straight over to him, shaking his shoulder. "Nasir, wake up. What were you thinking, falling to slumber while you were supposed to be tending the animals?"  
     

    So his name was Nasir. Agronael whispered it to himself, and it rolled so sweetly off his tongue. "Nasir..." he said once more, savoring the sound of it in his ears and the taste of it on his lips. His Nasir opened his eyes sleepily and blinked, looking about himself to get his bearings.  
    

    "Apologies, Dastan. I thought only to rest weary eyes for a moment, but then a peace settled over me, and I slept like I never had before."  
   

     "Well, let us gather the animals and head for home. You should eat something, then you can sleep again," muttered the one called Dastan. Agronael stiffened when he saw Dastan reach out to take Nasir's hand and help him up, smiling and pulling him into a quick hug. The two young men went about the task of herding all the animals together and heading down the small hillside towards what presumably was a home they shared. Agronael watched, and was tempted to follow. He would like to know more about Nasir, and in truth he was more than a bit curious to find out more about this Dastan, and what his relationship was to Nasir, yet he did not dare. He resolved to return to this place the following day, and maybe make his own presence known.  
 

       And while he did return, he did not reveal himself yet. Nor the next day, nor the day after that. It was almost always the same, Nasir tending the goats, sometimes humming softly to himself, other times talking to the animals as though they were his friends. And the days always ended the same, with Dastan cresting the hill to fetch Nasir home. Agronael found himself becoming more and more enchanted with the human boy, and found his thoughts often straying towards him even when not in his presence. One evening, when Dastan arrived, Nasir grumbled to him. "Dastan, I know well how to mark time by the passing of the sun. And if not by that, then certainly by the rumbling of stomach. You need not trouble yourself with whether or not I know the hour to return home, brother."  
    

    "Little brother, I do not mean to offend, and in truth I do not mind. These are some of the only moments we still have together, and we should enjoy them now. Soon I will be married and you will be left alone with our parents." Nasir's expression softened at this, for he knew it to be true and was secretly dreading the day when Dastan would depart. They were best friends, not just siblings, and Nasir would miss him. "You are right brother, as always. Let us not tarry, the sky threatens rain!" The two brothers quickly gathered their animals and made their way home, just as the first drops began to fall. Agronael felt giddy as he took his leave of the place. The two men were brothers, that explained the easy camaradarie, the hugs and other signs of affection. This knowledge made up his mind for him that tomorrow, he would allow himself to be seen and he would speak to Nasir.  
    

    The next morning Agronael arrived early, before the sun had fully risen. He closed his eyes and willed his form to reveal itself, though he took care to conceal his wings, and made sure the clothing he projected matched the style of that he had seen the humans wear. He sat himself at the base of the same tree Nasir had slept against the first day he saw him, and patiently waited for his human to appear. A small smile graced Agronael's beautiful mouth... _his human_. When he had begun to think of Nasir in such terms was a mystery, but there was no doubt about it. Agronael was smitten with the boy, his every thought consumed by Nasir. As he heard the sounds of the animals approaching, Agronael steeled himself. He could do this, he had held a flaming sword in his hands in Heaven and done battle with Abaddon himself. Surely he could find the courage to speak a few words to his young human!  
    

    As Nasir crested the hill, Agronael looked up suddenly, a small nervous smile on his lips. The boy stopped dead in his tracks, a wary look in his eyes. They so rarely saw strangers in these parts, and certainly not any that looked like the man seated before him.  Agronael's smile faltered, and he cleared his throat. "Greetings," he spoke up, hoping he would not frighten young Nasir off.  
  

     "Good day, sir," Nasir said quietly. "Apologies, I was not expecting anyone else to be here. I am alone here everyday, tending to my family's herd."  
  

     "Yes, I know," answered Agronael. He noticed the look that passed over Nasir's face at this, and the angel backtracked quickly, trying desperately to correct his mistake. "I simply mean that it is obvious you did not expect a stranger sitting near your goats' grazing grounds. If you like, I can be on my way. I do mean to intrude or be inopportune. It is only that I thought this a spot graced with much beauty, and wanted to sit awhile and enjoy the view."  
   

     Nasir was vexed by this stranger's words. He did not see what was so beautiful about a simple little hill overlooking a small hovel, and he said as much to the elegant stranger. "There is beauty in all places, if one only knows where to look," was all he said.  
    Nasir thought for a moment, wondering if he should allow the man to stay or demand that he leave at once. Agronael stood swiftly, mistaking Nasir's intent. "I understand, no need to explain, I shall go now."  
    

    "No, please, excuse my rudeness. Stay... I spend all my days alone and would enjoy some company for a change." At this, Agronael smiled, and it was returned to him in kind. It felt to the Watcher as though the sun had just burst forth from the clouds, so radiant was the smile. If he had thought the boy beautiful before, it had been nothing in comparison to what he now saw in front of him! He was dumbstruck for a moment, and could think of no proper response. It seemed as though his mouth would not work, no matter how he tried to force it to. "Gratitude," he finally mumbled, looking down shyly. Because of this he missed Nasir's small smile at his action. Whoever, this stranger was thought Nasir, he had an endearing quality to him. He was a giant of a man, but he seemed so unsure of himself, and Nasir could understand that.  
    

    Suddenly Nasir sat at the tree, and reached up to tug at Agronael's hand, urging him to sit as well. What possessed him to touch a man he did not know from Adam was beyond Nasir's comprehension, yet it had felt right. Agronael looked down at the smaller hand holding his own larger one, and felt a thrill run through his body, beginning at his fingertips and coursing throughout. He marveled at the contrast of dark skin against his fair. He sat, and looked shyly at Nasir through thick, brown lashes. "I am called Nasir," stated the object of the angel's attentions. "Yes, I... I mean, hello Nasir."     

   "And you are, sir?" prompted Nasir when it appeared the man would offer no reply. Agronael was flustered. "Apologies. You may call me, well my name is Ag... Agron..." he had difficulty getting the words out. Nasir raised an eyebrow and smiled again. "Agron?''  
    "No, I mean to say my name is Agronael."  
    "Agronael? A strange name for one of these parts. Yet I have a feeling you are not a native of these lands?" questioned the young beauty.  
    "No, no I am not. I am from... far away. And I have traveled a great distance to be here."  
  

    That was a strange choice of words. And for one who claimed to have been on the road for a long distance, the man's robes and sandals appeared brand new. In fact he was impeccably groomed. No dust in his hair or upon his hands or face. In fact, he looked as though he had just materialized in this spot. But Nasir knew that was impossible, so he decided to take Agronael at his word. They sat in silence for awhile, just enjoying the nearness of another body. Finally they both began to speak at the same time.  
  

    "How old are you Nasir?" "What brings you to these lands Agronael?" They both smiled, and began again. "You were saying?" "Apologies, please you first." This time they both looked at one another, and smiled, then dissolved into a fit of laughter. When they were finally able to catch their breath, they each looked to other expectantly. Agroneal remained silent, wishing nothing more than to hear his beautiful little man's voice again.    
  

    When it was clear Agronael would not speak, Nasir began. "To answer your first question I have seen 19 summers. What of your age?"  
    

   Agronael opened and closed his mouth several times, at a loss as to what to answer. He certainly could not tell him the truth, because he did not even know himself. How could he truly make reply, thousands of years? His mind raced, and he thought of the humans he had been watching and tried to compare what he knew of his appearance to theirs. "Would you believe me if I said 25?" he asked cautiously. Nasir smiled, "Yes, I would, that is just about what I would have guessed."  
  

      They talked the rest of the day away, about anything and everything. Agronael told Nasir how once he had a brother who had been very beloved to him, and who had done something terrible and angered their father and for this reason had been cast out, and Agronael knew not his fate. Nasir spoke of his own brother Dastan, and how close they were, and of his fear of losing Dastan completely once he was married and had his own household. The more they spoke, the more at ease they felt together, as if they had always known one another. Just before the sun set, Agronael stood to take his leave as he knew Nasir's brother would be arriving soon and he did not wish to be seen by him. "Gratitude Nasir, for allowing me to share your little hilltop, for the company and conversation. I had a most agreeable day." Nasir laughed softly, "As did I Agronael. Are you staying nearby or do you move on now?"  
  

     Agronael knew he should say he was leaving, he knew he should leave. He should take this one day spent with this most amazing young man and lock it away to keep only in his memories for the rest of his existence. Yet he could not. The realization hit him like a stone to the head... Agronael was completely, inescapably in love with Nasir. And he could not leave him, not now, not ever. He understood now, how his brothers could risk all for the chance at love. He swallowed before responding. "I shall not be far. And if you are of a mind, I should like to see you here again tomorrow."  
     

    Nasir's heart jumped at the thought of spending another day with Agronael. He had been hoping this would be the answer he received from the enigmatic but beautiful man. "Yes, I should like that, very much," he said shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is so much dialogue in this chapter. I agonized over whether or not to publish this, and have scrapped it and started again many times this week. In the end though I felt the dialogue was necessary to further the boys' relationship, so here it is. Please forgive me if it is sub-par.

 

     Nasir did not sleep that night, thoughts of Agronael swam through his mind. He had never met anyone quite like the stranger, and he was eager to know more. From where did he hail, and where would he go after he departed these lands? Even his name, Agronael sounded so foreign uopn tongue, yet so beautiful, as though whoever gave him that name must have wanted to mark him as special. It was still unbelievable to Nasir that Agronael had found pleasure in his company, and had asked to see him again. He had not spoken of his new acquaintance to Dastan, for he was in no mood to hear warning that would undoubtedly fall from dear brother's lips. Warning about tall, strange men, fair of face and mysterious of purpose. Besides, something told him that Agronael would prefer to keep their chance meeting secret, for surely that was what it had been. Why then did it feel as though it had somehow been destined to happen, as though this meeting with Agronael was one that had already altered the course of his life immeasurably? When the time finally arrived for Nasir to rise and begin his duties, he did so with both a feeling of elation and trepidation. Elation at the prospect of seeing Agronael once more, and trepidation at the thought that perhaps the man had changed his mind...  
    

     As he climbed the hill, his worry began to grow. The animals were moving so slowly this morning and Nasir was impatient to reach the hill's summit to wait and see if his new friend would arrive. All doubts were chased away upon spotting the cause of such sentiments seated once again beneath their tree. Agronael stood swiftly and his face broke into a wide smile that started with his lips and continued to shine through his stunning green eyes. "Nasir," he greeted sweetly, and it took every bit of the angel's willpower to keep himself from running to the young man and sweeping him into his arms. How he longed to hold his little man close, to know that he was real and not some desperate imagining of a being too long on the earth in solitude. But it was too soon for that. He would not frighten Nasir with his feelings, and would wait to place hand upon tanned, shining skin until such time as the boy desired it. So instead he walked slowly to him and bowed his head slightly, and said, "I am pleased to see you here."  
  

       Nasir's heart did a little jump within chest as he replied, "As I am pleased to see you. I had fear... thought you might not come, perhaps having instead chosen to continue on your journey."  
 

       "I would not take my leave without laying eyes upon you again, nor without proper farewell," chided Agronael softly. A blush crept into the angel's cheek, and there again was that shy smile and duck of head that Nasir found so enchanting. They stood for a time in silence as the goats milled about, grazing contentedly in the bright morning sun. Finally Nasir broke the silence, "Would you sit, and speak with me? I have many questions as I have never met a traveller such as yourself, and likely never shall again. I fear it is my destiny to stay here in this spiritless place and care for my parents in their age. They were childless for so long a time, until finally Dastan came along unexpectedly, and then I some summers later. Dastan had the fortune of being born first, and so it is his lot in life to marry and mine to stay behind. Although in truth, I do not know which existence would be more miserable for me," Nasir finished.  
  

      "You would find life joined to another so miserable?" Agronael questioned as they walked over to sit beneath the shade of the tree again.    
  

      "I did not say that..." chuckled Nasir. "But if we are to be honest with one another, then I must say that it is not marriage itself I find disagreeable, but marriage to a woman that would not suit me. I do not find them alluring in the same way Dastan does. My brother has never had a shortage of female admirers, and for a time they cast eyes upon me as well. Yet I did not pay them heed and gradually they began to realize that I never would, so they left me alone. My parents think me odd in this way, yet they are grateful because they do not have to feel as if they are tearing me from some great love by keeping me at their side." Nasir smiled ruefully at Agronael then, "Apologies, sometimes mouth runs of its own accord."  
   

      "I would have you speak your mind freely with me, Nasir, always," came Agronael's answer. "I ask for nothing more than to know your thoughts, whatever they might be, to better know the man."  
  

       "Some things perhaps are better left unsaid for now. And we have been diverted from intended subject of discussion, as I had planned to ask you more of yourself and your travels, and so far we have done nothing but speak of me. There is one thing I would know Agronael, why? Why would you, someone who with your grace and looks and manners, who  could have your choice of companions, choose to sit here in this dull place and converse with myself, who has seen nothing of the world besides this smattering of huts at the bottom of a hillside?"  
  

       The angel felt a pang in what could only be called his heart at the young man's words. It seemed so unfair that this beautiful, remarkable, person did not know his own worth.  It did not matter that he was not worldly, that he led a simple life, or that he was not a man of means. His worth came from his kindness, honesty, caring, and selflessness. In the short amount of time Agronael had watched Nasir, he had become aware that Nasir was even more beautiful on the inside than he was on the outside.  
    

     "Nasir," he began haltingly. "You are the first hu..., the first person I have ever taken time to know. Never before had I found one that I acutally felt a, a need to speak to. You are far more valuable than you give yourself credit for."  
  

     Nasir felt bold at the tall and handsome man's words. "The first, sir? Do you mean to say you have no connection to any other, not even your wife?"  
    

     Agronael's face paled slightly, and Nasir smiled inwardly, realizing he had caused the man some discomfiture. "I am unwed. Nor do I have intended waiting for me anywhere. I speak true, Nasir. You are first to capture my attentions. I can only hope that they are not unwanted, and that you feel something of the same towards me," Agronael finished, and this time he did not turn from Nasir. Emerald eyes  locked with amber ones, and held steady. Nasir stared into those green orbs intently, trying to discern whether the older man spoke true or simply toyed with him. Agronael did not waver, and soon Nasir smiled brightly. "Gratitude for you words, though I fear you mistaken." Nasir was silent only a beat when he took a deep breath and plunged onward. "And I confess, attentions are most welcome. I have never met another like you Agronael, and I never even dared hope to."  
    

     The two men looked at each other for a long moment, and ever so slowly they drew closer to one another, neither quite sure what was happening between them. Agronael stared at full lips in front of him, wondering crazily what they would feel like beneath his own. Just as he was about to reach out and cup Nasir's cheek, he remembered what he had vowed to himself. He would not touch the boy until he was sure it was touch born of Nasir's own desires, and not because Agronael had rushed him into such. The angel forced himself to turn away, breaking the moment. Nasir felt a moment of confusion and embarrassment. Could he have misread everything? Was this strange, new feeling all on his own part? He looked away quickly to hide his emotions from the one who provoked such within him. Should he say something to his new friend, acknowledge what had nearly passed between them, or remain silent in hopes that Agronael would not broach subject either?  
    

     Thankfully Nasir was saved from that as his stomach began to grumble loudly. He had not eaten that morning, and had only brought coarse bread and a waterskin with him, not nearly enough to share with a man like Agronael, who judging from his size, had a sizeable appetite. He chewed his bottom lip, wondering if he should break out his meager meal in front of a stranger when he could not even offer to share. "Are you hungry?" Agronael questioned. "No, I am fine,'' lied Nasir.  
    

     "Nonsense, your belly says otherwise. Please, I would like it very much if you would partake of some of what I have with me," the angel offered. Agronael made as if to turn to the side and pull a bag from next to him. He had in fact, forgotten food, and chastised himself for it! But he was an angel, and this was a mistake easily corrected. He closed his eyes briefly, and the bag with the desired items appeared in his hands, and he turned to Nasir with a soft smile upon his face.  
    

     "Where did that come from? I do not believe I saw you with it earlier..." Nasir mused out loud. Agronael was flustered, "I have had it here all along," he said quickly. Nasir thought something was off about this, because he was certain he had not seen the bag, but decided to let the matter drop for the time being. As Agronael bagan to unpack his bag, Nasir's eyes widended. There was cheese, some fruit, soft bread, and dried meat, along with a skin with wine. "Agronael, I have never had such sumptuous feast in all my life!" the boy exclaimed, clearly overjoyed. "Gratitude, how can I ever repay you?"  
  

      "It is not necessary. I do it gladly, for you. I wish nothing more than to see you content, and happy. Yet if you feel you must, I would ask for your friendship, and the promise to meet me here again, tomorrow. You have stirred something in me Nasir, that I did not know I was capable of. If I could, I think I would like to spend every moment of every day with you, but if that is not possible, then please say you and I will continue our meetings here, sitting in the shade of this tree, talking together."  
  

      "Your words are most unexpected. I... I do not know what to say," Nasir answered quielty. "Then just say yes..." came Agronael's response, a plea really. For a single moment it appeared as though the angel had gone too far, possibly frightening Nasir with his intensity, ruining something beautiful before it even truly began. But then the boy gave one of his smiles again, bigger than before and answered, "Yes, then. I promise Agronael."  
    

     From that day on, the two met and shared the day with one another. Each evening became harder and harder to part for the both of them. Agronael stopped his wanderings at night, forgetting his sacred charge, because he could not bear to be away from Nasir. What if something should happen, and his little man should need him in the night? If the angel were not there to answer, he would live with the guilt for all eternity. For Nasir's part, even Dastan began to question him about where his mind was, and who it was that occupied his thoughts. There could be no question now, Nasir was in love with Agronael. He could not imagine what he would do when the handsome man decided to leave this tiny little village. His heart would surely break, maybe even cease to beat.  
    

     The days passed swiftly, the hot summer air turning crisp and the leaves on their tree beginning to fall as autumn set in. Dastan was to be married in a few days time, and Nasir was more anxious now than ever. Could he live without his brother, and without the one man who held his heart should he choose to go? With these thoughts  upon mind, Nasir was quiet and withdrawn as he sat with Agronael. The angel wondered if he had done something to offend his young man, and hoped that if he had, he could set it to right. "Nasir, are you angry with me? If I have upset you in some way, I would know of it, so that I may make apologies."  
    

     "Never Agronael, I could never be angry with you. If you must know, I am angry with myself, for I am a coward and a fool, the two worst things it is possible for a man to be."  
    

     "Do not say such things, for you are neither. Would that you could see yourself through my eyes, for to me, you are nothing less than perfect. But I beg of you, tell me what is wrong, and I will do all I can to make it better," Agronael beseeched.  
    

     So Nasir spoke, laying his soul bare for the one who had captured his heart. Tearfully, he explained to Agronael how Dastan would be leaving, and how he feared being alone should Agronael decide to go as well. It all came out of him in a rush, and tears fell freely from honey colored eyes. And it was in that moment Agronael made his decision. He would never leave Nasir alone. His brethren had been right when they told him love was the sweetest and most precious thing to have. He would have love, he would have Nasir, if the young man would have him.  
  

      "Nasir, you never have to fear loneliness. I will be with you. I will stay here, by your side. You are what has given my existence meaning, without you there is nothing.  I do not know what your thoughts are, but if you would have me, I would pledge myself to you, now and for all eternity. I... I love you, little man, and always shall. "Agronael finished his impassioned plea and looked to his love with hope blazing in his emerald eyes.  
    

     Nasir was left breathless... he had known for some time that he loved Agronael. But now he knew he was loved in return. His heart swelled and he answered simply, "And I love you. And would have you at my side, for as long as you wish it." Agronael smiled and looked as though he were about to speak, but Nasir closed distance between them and softly, gently touched his lips to the other man's. The kiss was barely there, and gone before Agronael could even be sure he had not imagined it, but the look in Nasir's eyes told him he had not. This was it then, they were now bound to one another, by choice and with love. But Agronael knew there was something that still needed to be said. He would not join his life to Nasir's with falseness still between them. The time had come to tell Nasir the truth about himself, and he could only pray that when it was done, his little man would believe him, and still want him. "Nasir, " he began, "there is something I must tell tell you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out it is going to get real... and things may look bleak, but stay with me, I beg you, and let us see journey through to its end.


	3. Chapter 3

  
    Of all the things Nasir might have expected Agronael to say, this was certainly not one of them. He should have known this was too good to be true. So Agronael was not perfect afterall. Here was his flaw, and it was that he had at some point in his life, completely fallen from reason. Nasir stared at the man before him as though seeing him for the first time. Could Agronael truly believe himself  divine  being, descended from the heavens themselves, charged with the scared duty to protect mankind from itself? "You jest, do you not? Surely you do not expect me to believe such fantastical tale?" was all he could think to say.  
  

 Agronael had known this might happen, and he was determined not to let Nasir close his eyes to the truth. He launched into his speech, imploring Nasir just to think back on all the time they had spent together, to all the times Nasir had felt something off. The first meal they shared, and the carry bag that had not been there but then suddenly was. The strange way the angel spoke, the curious turn of phrase and choice of words. Finally, he begged Nasir, "Please my heart, let me prove it to you. What I am about to do is forbidden, but then so is our love. See me, Nasir, as I am meant to be seen, my true self." The watcher tilted his head back, and closed his eyes. He willed away his pristine robes, replaced by resplendent armour that shone in the sunlight, and then did the unthinkable. He allowed Nasir to see his angel wings, he stood and spread them out behind him, and opened his eyes. Nasir was sitting there in stark shock, mouth agape and eyes wide... not in terror though as Agronael had feared, but in wonder! The young man did not question his sanity, did not even entertain the thought that this was sorcery of some sort, he simply  believed.  Agronael stood before him in all his glory, and he was all Nasir's. "I had to show you this. I would have you know all of me before you make decision. Everything I am, is yours. My heart, if I have one. My body, yours to command. You will never be alone or afraid again, because I will be at your side. Is this your wish, Nasir? Would you take all that I offer? I ask nothing in return, other than that which you would willingly give. And even if you love me only half as much as I love you, that will be sufficient."  
  

 No more words were needed between them, because Nasir stood and threw himself into the angel's arms. They collided together in a mad kiss, and Nasir held onto Agron for dear life. They finally drew apart, only slightly, mouths open and breathing into one another. The angel carded his fingers through Nasir's hair, and yes, it was soft as gossamer. The human boy touched Agronael's face, cupping his cheek. "Here is my answer," he whispered and claimed the angel's lips in a kiss once more, this time slow and languid and full of promise.  
  

 It occurred to Agronael in that moment that there could be many hardships in the future. Most of concern to him was that Nasir was mortal, while the angel was not. The human man would age, he would grow older, he would someday die, and where would Agronael be then? Alone, with only his memories, and angel memory is long indeed. The day that happened,  he would go to Heavenly Father and beg to have his existence ended. A world without  his beloved was not one he ever wished to experience.  Before that came, hoewever, there were other things that must be done. He drew back from Nasir, and looked into the young man's beautiful eyes.  "There is much I must attend to, far from here. I am not the only one of my kind. Many of my brothers have wanted this for themselves as well, yet I always held out, having never found my perfect match. Now that I have, I must travel to our meeting place, and tell them of my decision. It must be unanimous, and I am one of the last. I can only hope that the rest will decide my way as well. I do not know what will happen if Father disapproves, but I believe he will see and understand that this thing we do is for love, and there is no higher cause than that. I leave the decision over what to tell your family to you, but only the decision. But you cannot tell them of my true nature, that is all I ask of you. If you decide to tell them anything about us at all, please wait until I have returned. I would not have you face such alone. Your parents though may rest easy. I do not intend to force you to leave here. You will be here to care for them, and I will be here to help shoulder weight."  
  

 Nasir let out a small laugh. "Agronael, slow down. Calm yourself. All this in a rush. Take moment to enjoy each other's company. Must you do this now?"  
    ''Yes, I must. I want to return to you by the time Dastan is wed..."  
  
    The gathering on Mount Hermon had been a monumentous one. Samyaza, leader of the Watchers, had called it on the request of Agronael, who had never in all their time here asked for anything. "Let us all swear the oath, that we shall undertake this, and see it through to its proper end, whatever that may be," Agronael had urged his brothers. He knew they were wary of his actions, because he had not been in favor of taking to a mortal's arms. That was before Nasir, and the love that had grown between them like a fire out of control. He knew that no matter what was decided here, he would never willingly give Nasir up, or leave him. He was not capable of it. Fears though were unfounded since after much discussion and deliberation, it was decided. The time had come for the Watchers to grab happiness with both hands, and never let go. The joy Agronael felt as he heard each of his brothers in turn swear to do this thing was like rain to sun-baked land. There had been much deliberation, many questions, though none had mentioned the most important. What if Heavenly Father looked unfavourably on the Watchers' choice. How many days it had taken to reach the conclusion of the meeting he was not sure, but as soon as it was done, he wasted no time in taking himself back to Nasir.  
  

 That he was not alone on the hilltop when he opened his eyes was something he immediately registered. It was the dead of night, and he had intended to wait for Nasir here, knowing his love would arrive with the morning sun. Agronael could see someone standing at the hill's peak, back to him. The angel tensed up, hands clenching instinctively and eyes narrowing. Who would want to come and stand on top of this lonely little hill, and towards what purpose? The man was too large to be Nasir or even Dastan. Agronael had never seen Nasir's father, yet he did not believe it could be him either. Perhaps one of the other young men from the tiny village? "Who is there, reveal yourself to me," commanded Agronael. The figure did not move to turn, but Agronael thought he saw it shake its head slowly. "Hello, brother," came a familiar voice. Michael. Agronael's breath caught in his chest, and he actually took step backwards. If the Archangel were here, it could not be good sign.  
  

 Michael turned to face Agronael. Brothers stared at one another, so close in proximity, yet worlds away. Agronael had been changed by his time here on Earth, by the love of a beautiful human. He looked into the eyes of his elder brother, and what he saw there gave him cause for alarm. "Michael, I did not expect visit. It has been many years since last I laid eyes upon you." Agronael hated the uncertainty in his voice. If Michael was here to reprimand him as he expected, he would need to stand firm. He could not afford to show weakness.  
  

 "Little brother, I will not waste your time or mine with idle prattle. You know why I am here. Please, I beg of you Agronael, do not do this thing. I have always favoured you over many of our other brothers. You remind me of myself, and I do not wish to see you cast all to ruin for such folly."  
  

      Agronael interrupted him, "Apologies, brother, but this is not folly. It is love, it is my happiness, and my entire future. Your words will fall on deaf ear should you attempt to dissuade me from chosen path. I will be with Nasir, for as long as he will have me. And if the day should ever arise when he chooses to break with me, I will still stay and care for him and watch over him, without him ever knowing. That is how much I care for the boy. How can I exist without him? The answer is simple, I cannot."  
  

    The two angels went round and round the discussion several times, Michael attempting to give reasons why Agronael could not make his life with a human. But the younger angel was having none of it. Each time, he only responded with the same, that he loved Nasir and that nothing would ever make him part from the boy. Finally Michael threw up his hands, and spread his wings in exasperation. "Agronael, you leave me no choice. I had hoped to keep this from Heavenly Father, believing I could make you see reason. Yet it seems you have completely lost mind! When he learns of this, I fear His reprisal. It is forbidden Agronael, you must understand this. It matters not that you say it is all for love. You are not human, you are angel. You do not have the privelege of fighting for such sentiments. You ought not to even have them!"  
  

    Steeling himself, his mouth set in grim line, Agronael responded, "If you are finished, I think it best that you go now. Dawn approaches fast, bringing my love with it. You do not wish for him to see you here, or do you? Afterall it is forbidden."  
    

   "Oh Agronael, you are a fool. Next we meet, it will not be so pleasant. Heavenly Father will expect us to hunt you down, gather you all and punish you. I give you and only you this chance. Take your boy, and run. Do not stop, because wherever you go, I will be but short distance behind. I do not want to do this, it pains me that you have forced me into position. Do not let me catch you little brother, for when I do, He will take his vengeance upon you, and the boy you claim to love so much."  
  

    Agronael blinked his eyes, and swallowed hard. He heard the flutter of wings, and when he opened them again, his brother was gone. He was in turmoil inside. What was he going to do now? He had promised Nasir they would stay with his parents, the angel had sworn it to him! He could not begin their life together by breaking that oath. But he had also vowed to himself that he would be honest in all things with the one he now belonged to. And that was just what he was going to do. He would tell Nasir everything, and leave the choice to him. Stay, and risk the wrath of Agronael's Heavenly Father and brothers, or flee, and hope to stay far enough ahead of the Archangels to remain together, to remain alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me so much longer than expected, maybe because part of me could not bear to write trouble in paradise for our boys. But here it is, the beginning of their hardships. Gratitude for reading and sticking with me, hope you have enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

    The two lovers sat in silence for several long minutes. The angel wanted so badly to ask the young man seated beside him what he was thinking, but something held him back. Perhaps he was afraid of the answer the boy might give. Yes, Nasir had sworn his heart to him, but that had been before Michael's visit and ominous warning. Agronael knew his own heart, he would be willing to face anything as long as he had Nasir by his side. Their love would give him strength and courage, and he would confront all the warriors of Heaven to stay with his human. But did Nasir still feel the same? Agronael was silent, he would not influence Nasir in any way. He needed his love to come to his decision on his own, afterall, free will was the most important gift given to mankind by Heavenly Father, and even though Agronael was about to rebel in a very serious way, he did still believe in that.

Nasir on the other hand wished for nothing more than to have Agronael help him decide what to do. He had no desire to send his angel from his side, of that much he was certain. Whatever they did from here, it would be together. But would he stay here in this place, banking on the slim hope that Agronael could defeat his brothers in combat, or would they flee, condemning themselves to a life of constant running and hiding from something they could never really hope to escape? And even if Agronael was able to best the ones sent after them, who was to say it would end there? Would not the Almighty only send more, or would he simply reach down and destroy them with his own hand if they proved too troublesome? It would appear that either way they were doomed.

"You are certain you do not wish to heed your brother's warning, and break from one another? I would not blame you if you did. It would pain me, yet I would under-

  "Never," Agronael broke in. "You are my life, without you there is no point to another day on this Earth, or in Heaven. I would not spend eternity with a broken heart. Unless you wish it so. If you asked me to leave you in peace in this moment, I would do so without a second thought. For you Nasir, I would gladly suffer a thousand broken hearts, or face a thousand swords. The choice must be yours my love, for I will honor any decision you come to."

  "Oh my angel, my love, I could never send you from me. You are the breath within my lungs, and the blood within my veins. I am bound to you, now and for always. We will stay, perhaps your brother is wrong, and your Father will not wish to punish you. Perhaps he will see that there is no greater thing to fight for than love, and will allow us to have ours."

  Agronael looked at Nasir and projected a hopeful countenance. He prayed it fooled Nasir, because the young man simply could not understand. If Michael had come to see him, it meant that their fate was already sealed. The days they had left would not be wasted, and Agronael would spend every minute making sure that Nasir knew he was loved and cherished.

    The time was soon upon the men to speak with Nasir's parents, Samira and Darek. Agronael had never been so unsure of himself in all his existence. No matter how Nasir tried to reassure him, the angel worried that they would find him unworthy of their son. The truth was he did feel unworthy, he of the hands stained with the blood of mortals. After having met Nasir, and loving him, Agronael could now see worth in every living person, and he regretted very much the times he had been forced to take human life. All his worries were for naught, because when he finally did come face to face with Nasir's parents, he loved them on sight, and they him. Samira was overjoyed, because while she knew it was her youngest son's duty to stay and care for them as they grew older, she had often worried for him. It had pained her greatly to think her son would always be alone after their death, having missed out on the opportunity to find a match. But this Agronael was a Godsend it seemed. He was beautiful, and she could see why her boy was so taken with him. Darek and she welcomed Agronael into their home with open arms. It did not matter to them that theirs was an unconventional match, for while it was not frowned upon to find two men living together as spouses, it was still rare. What mattered though, was that Agronael made Nasir happy.

  Months passed, and no sign of heavenly retribution came. Each day Agronael woke beside Nasir, the smaller man's body fitting perfectly into the curve of his Agronael's larger one. Nasir still took the goats to graze upon the hill, while Agronael took to making repairs to the small home they shared with Samira and Darek. He had already added on a whole other room, the one he and Nasir now shared. The roof that had leaked when it rained had been fixed by the angel as well. At lunch time everyday, he made the short trek up the hill to eat with his beloved, to talk and laugh together, to kiss and taste the wine one another's lips. At night they retired to their room, and took to each other's arms as though each time were the first time. Agronael knew he would never tire of Nasir, would never stop wanting and needing the body pressed against his, and would never get enough of the pure bliss he experienced when he moved inside Nasir, or of the sounds of pleasure his young human made when the angel took him into his mouth. It would seem they had everything they could possibly ask for.

Almost a year had come and gone, and the time to pay the annual taxes was fast approaching. The previous year, Nasir and Dastan had gone together, taking with them the five goats that were required of them. This year however, Dastan would need to stay close to him: his wife was with child, and would deliver soon. Nasir and Agronael would go together, the journey would take just over two weeks to complete. They were both excited because it was the first time they would be truly alone. Granted, they would have to sleep out under the stars instead of in a warm bed. But for two so newly in love, it would be a more than welcome experience. Agronael had never traveled this way before, on foot, and he never imagined it would take so long, but he and Nasir enjoyed every moment of it.

Two weeks after first setting out, they were within sight of the tiny village they called home. As wonderful as their little respite had been, they both missed their room, and their bed. Nasir also missed his family, and was anxious to find out if Dastan's child had been born yet. He tugged Agronael by the hand, urging him along. The angel smiled and quickened his pace, feeling the love for his little man swelling inside him. Nasir's devotion to his family was one of the things that made him so irresistible to Agronael. He could not help but stare at the wide smile on his lover's face, the light in his golden eyes.

   Agronael came to an abrupt stop as they reached the path that led to their tiny hut. His angel senses were tingling, everything in him screaming danger! His eyes glazed over as he reached out mentally, searching for the hidden menace. Nasir's easy conversation died in his throat as he noticed Agronael standing stock still in the middle of the path. He turned to face his angel, the worry evident in his eyes. "Agronael, my heart, what troubles you? Agronael, what is it?" He took a few steps back towards his lover, and grabbed him by the arms, shaking him. "Agronael, answer me! Are you all right?"

  Suddenly the angel's eyes cleared, the glazed look giving way to one of pure pain and heartbreak. He turned that hurt filled gaze toward his human, and swallowed hard. "Nasir," he managed to choke out, and in that instant, Nasir knew. He understood exactly what Agronael meant to say, but could not. Amber-colored eyes widened in horror, and he began to shake his head back and forth. "No..." he breathed out. "No, no, no, no, no!" He couldn't catch his breath, his lungs were on fire. No, he must be mistaken, that was it. Agronael was wrong, it could happen. He turned, dropping his carry bag, and ran down the path and towards their home. He was halfway there when Agronael felt sense returning to his body, and sprinted after him, catching him by the arm and pulling him back.

    Nasir felt strong arms, encircling his body, holding fast to him. He strained against that iron grip, felt himself being lifted bodily from the ground. He kicked backwards with his feet, bent his head forward and sank his teeth into the flesh of Agronael's arm. He tasted something metallic in his mouth and knew he had drawn blood. "Let me go, damn you! I have to see them for myself, Agronael. Let me go!" he railed. Agronael paid him no heed, only continued to hold the fighting and struggling boy off his feet, until he regained some measure of calm. "Please, Agronael, " he begged. "Please, I must go to them." His voice was low and quiet, but so full of pain, that Agronael relented.

     "We will go to them together. They are my family as well, Nasir. I would know what occurred here. I owe them and you that much." Nasir nodded silently. Agronael took his lover by the hand, and together they walked toward the small shack, terrified of what they might find.

     Agronael could smell the blood as he stepped through the doorway. It assaulted his nostrils, making it difficult to draw breath. Table and chairs lay smashed upon the dirt floor, and no sound sounds could be heard from within. Nasir pulled his hand from the angel's, and called out, "Mama? Baba?"as he moved further into the room. He found a candle on the floor and looked about for a flint with which to light it. Agronael moved to take it from him, "Allow me, Nasir." Reluctantly Nasir let Agroanel illuminate the small room.

    There, in the corner of the room, Nasir found the ones he was searching for. His mother, his father, and brother. He ran to them, fell to his knees before their bodies. "Mama, Baba, please, answer me. No, no, no, please, I beg you, open your eyes and see me!" He was desperate, grasping at his father's robe, rocking back and forth as the tears streamed from his eyes. "Brother, Dastan, no, oh my dear brother..." He knelt further down and cradled Dastan's head in his lap, staining his clothes with the blood of his family. Agronael laid his hand upon Dastan's chest, and feel an almost imperceptible rise and fall there. "Nasir," he gasped, "he yet draws breath. Dastan... Dastan, wake please. It's Nasir and myself."

    Dastan slowly began to come back to consciousness. His eyelids fluttered softly, and he blinked several times, trying to clear the blood from his vision. Nasir took the edges of his tunic and wiped at Dastan's face gently, all the while whispering, "I am here brother. It is Nasir, please tell me, what happened? Who did this to you?"

    Dastan swallowed, and opened his mouth to speak. His words could barely be heard, and Nasir and Agronael had to lean very close. "There were two of them, fierce and terrifying... they told us we could be left in peace if we told them... where you were." He glanced up at the angel. "Why..." he began, but had to stop as he began to cough, blood trickling from his mouth. "Why did they want you?" Agronael just shook his head, guilt clouding his gaze. "Mama and Baba demanded they leave, Baba even pulled his dagger... They were so fast, and strong. I tried to stop them, to fight them, but I could not." Every word was a struggle for the young man, his breathing becoming more ragged and labored.

     "Shhh, do not speak Dastan. Save your strength," said Agronael. A weak laugh escaped Dastan's lips. "It does not matter anymore, I am not long for this world. They left message for you Agronael. He said to tell you, 'Father is displeased. You cannot hide any longer..,' " Nasir's face paled, and his eyes darted to Agronael. "We are the cause of this? My parents, my brother,  because of us?" The angel could only stare back at his lover with sadness and self-guilt in his face.

    "Nasir, you must go... flee this place brother. Save yourselves..." Dastan began to shudder violently, his breath coming in tiny gasps, until it ceased completely. Nasir clutched his dead brother, his dearest friend, to him tightly. Hot tears fell over Dastan's handsome face, now forever marred by gashes and bruises that would never heal. From somewhere far away, he heard a keening sound in his ears, a constant wail, and it took some time to realize that anguished intonation came from himself. Agronael was gripping his shoulders tightly, shaking him, calling out for him. "Nasir, my heart! Nasir, please, my love."

    "No!" he yelled out, shrugging out of his angel's grip. "They are gone because of us, because of me! I should have died in their place. Would that I could reverse the sun, and that I had been here when your brothers came. I would have gladly given my life, for theirs..." Nasir was sobbing uncontrollably now. Agronael could feel his heart shattering for his little man. This was not divine justice, it was the slaughtering of innocents. He reached out to try and take his lover into his arms, but Nasir lay Dastan's body down, and stood abruptly. "Do not lay hand upon me, I do not deserve your soft words, or comforting touch. I stand a fool..."

    Agronael was crying, his heart just as broken as his lover's. These people had been his family too, he had loved them and they him. If anything, he was the cause of their death and of Nasir's suffering. "What would you have from me? How can I help you, Nasir, if you will not let me love you?"

    "Do not let them have died for nothing. Teach me to fight back, I would wound them as badly as they have wounded me," Nasir spat out. "They took everything from me, and I would take something from them."

    Agronael swallowed the lump in his throat. If this was the only way he could help Nasir he would. He did not know when the time would come again that Nasir would want and need his touch, but until then, he would be patient. He would be teacher, friend, mentor, whatever his little man needed of him. "There is but one way. You will need weapon that is capable of causing injury to one such as myself. Blade must be anointed with the blood of an angel, willingly given."

   Nasir's eyes grew wide, and understanding dawned there. "No, Agronael. That is too much to ask."

    "Do not worry, little man. I will not stab too deeply. Just enough for blood to spill and for you to wash your father's dagger in it. Quickly now, pick it up."

    Nasir did as he was told, but with such fear and trepidation in his eyes. It warmed Agronael, for he understood that this meant Nasir still held love for him, and would return to him if given enough time. But now, this was what his beautiful human needed to do to heal, and the angel would give it to him. He reached for weapon tied to his belt, and pulled it free. As he held the sword aloft, it shone brightly, lighting up, blue fire dancing along the blade. Agronael pointed it at his chest, to a spot just above his heart. Green eyes turned hard, fortifying himself against the pain, and in one swift movement, he plunged the sword into his own body. A small sound escaped his lips, and for a moment he remained still. Slowly, he slid the blade out, and silver blood began to flow from the wound. Nasir was frozen, rooted to the spot, staring at Agronael in horror over what he had made the angel do to himself. "Hurry now, bring the blade forth. Dip it in my blood. Now Nasir!"

When Nasir still did not comply, Agronael took two large strides and grasped the young man by both hands, and pulled the knife close to his chest. Nasir tried to pull away but Agronael did not allow it. He smeared the blade in the shining, silver substance, coating it thoroughly. He let Nasir's hands fall from his, and they both watched as the angel's blood glowed brilliantly for a moment, making the dagger hot to the touch, and then it disappeared. The blood had served it's purpose, the dagger had absorbed all its energy. Nasir tore a piece of his tunic off, and pressed it to the angel's wound, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Agronael reached down and placed hand upon Nasir's chin, raising it so their eyes could meet. The boy flinched from the touch, but did not pull away. "I will be fine, the wound will close soon. What shall we do for your family?"

A short time later, the angel and the human walked down the path, the hut in flames behind them. Nasir had said goodbye to his family. With Agronael's help, they were laid side by side, and the lit candles were thrown in, setting the entire place ablaze. Agronael's cut had stopped bleeding, but he was still weak. He wanted so much to hold Nasir, kiss his tear stained cheeks, but the young man would not tolerate it. He was punishing himself, this the angel understood. Understanding it did not make it hurt him any less, however. For now though, they must get as far away from here as possible. Agronael's brothers might return soon to look for them.The only thing that eased the angel's mind was that they were not the only ones being hunted. There were two hundred Watchers, and most likely only four had been dispatched to find them. Michael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. They had a chance, albeit a small one. There was time in which to teach Nasir how to fight, how to use his smaller size and quickness to his advantage against the angels. They would run, and fight when they had to, for as long as they could. Agronael wanted to pray that Nasir would soon come to his senses, and accept the angel's love once more, except he knew that this time, there would be no one listening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the darkness of this chapter. I hope you will stick with me, because I promise you, there is a light at the end of this particular yarn. Gratitude for reading and I hope you have enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of hate this chapter. I wanted it to go one way, but unfortunately Angel Aggy did not agree and insisted I take it somewhere else. So here it is, for better or worse. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

 

    The abandonded hovel they took shelter in did not offer much in the way of comfort, but it did at least keep them out of the heavy rain. It had been falling now for three days straight, and had hampered Agronael and Nasir's flight. The angel knew the deluge was Heavenly Father's doing, giving his soldiers time to catch up to and locate all the Watchers. While they waited out the latest storm, Agronael trained his little man as best he could. Whenever he tried to touch him, or manuever him into better position, Nasir would hiss softly, and pull away. The angel felt lost without the touch of his lover, he needed so very much to be able to hold him, kiss him, taste him, but he would not pressure him. He could only hope Nasir would not take too long in returning to him, because he did not know how much longer he could live this way.  
  

    Hours later, Nasir was exhausted, sweat poured down his back, and his muscles ached from all the training the angel had put him through. Still he did not want to stop. "Again!" he hissed at Agronael. It was not until he lunged forward, and lost his balance, landing face first on the dirt floor that Agronael refused to let him go any further. "No, little man, you are done this day."  
 

     "Do not call me that," snapped Nasir. It had never bothered him before, but it was a term of endearment from his angel, and that he could not tolerate at the moment. He felt slightly guilty when he looked up and saw the hurt that flashed in Agronael's emerald eyes. "Apologies," murmured the angel. "I did not mean to cause offense. Words tumbled from mouth before I could stop them."  
   

     Nasir chose to ignore the comments, because he was still unsure with how he should handle things between the angel and himself. He still loved Agronael, and a part of him wanted and needed the comfort the angel was so obviously willing to give him. Yet that part was being squashed by the guilt and self-loathing he felt. This love that he felt for Agronael was also the reason his family was dead. His father, mother, brother, all gone. He had no idea if his brother's wife still lived, her body had not been found in the hut. It saddened him to know he would never know his niece or nephew. He had been looking forward to helping raise the child, and had often imagined how Agronael would look carrying small child high upon his strong, broad shoulders. Now that future was lost to them, just one more thing to mourn in this world of never-ending heartbreak.  
   

     Knowing that there was no one around in this secluded place, Nasir decided to step out into the rain to wash and cool his body down. While Agronael was busy preparing a small meal, Nasir removed his tunic and breeches, and folded them neatly. He strode out into the downpour, closed his eyes and lifted his face to the clouds. He opened his mouth to catch some of the drops on his parched tongue. Slowly he began to work the water through his thick and shining hair, the wetness turning it even darker than normal. He was so engrossed in the feel of the cool water on him, that he did not see Agronael watching him silently from just inside the doorway.

       The angel had glanced to back to ask something of the human boy, and noticed him absent. Dread flooded him instantly, and he was about to call out for Nasir, when he noticed a movement from outside their shelter. It was Nasir, standing there in the rain, his fingers tangled in his long, sable locks. His mouth was slightly open and as Agronael watched, Nasir's pink tongue darted out to lick his lips clear of rainwater. The angel felt his breath catch. Never had he beheld anything so beautiful. There was something so sensual, so arousing about watching his young lover without the man even knowing. The angel took a step towards the outside, but restrained himself just short of crossing the threshhold. Nasir has made it plain he had no wish to be intimate with Agronael, could not bear the angel's hands upon his body. Agronael swallowed several times, and forced himself to turn away from the enticing vision. The minutes dragged on interminably, and Agronael was having difficulty keeping his composure. His mind kept replaying the image of Nasir, naked in the rain, over and over. He closed his eyes, and pictured himself running his hands down golden skin, kissing that perfect neck, feeling the pulse thrum there beneath his tongue. Cease this! he admonished himself. He let loose a little growl, his hands clenched into fists and he pounded them angrily against his thighs.

       "What troubles you?" came Nasir's voice from behind. Agronael whirled around, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. Nasir stood there, fully clothed once more, though his hair still dripped and hung heavy down his back, strands of it stuck to his face.

    "Nasir, I beg of you, I have no desire to break words upon subject. Let us share meal, and take rest. If we are fortunate, tomorrow these storms will cease, and we will be able to move on."

     They ate, the silence hanging thick in the air between them. Agronael stole glances when he believed Nasir to be looking away, while the young man longed in his heart to reach out and take the angel's hands in his, and beg his forgiveness and ask for his comfort. When they were finished, Nasir began packing some things away, while the angel busied himelf preparing their bedroll for the night. They had slept the same way since that awful day of flight, backs against one another, each in pain, unshed tears in their eyes. Tonight would be no different.

     Sometime later, Agronael woke to a noise outside. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle. Agronael did not need to light a candle to see, and he rose softly so as not to disturb Nasir. He walked quietly to the door, and looked out. There standing, watching was one of his brothers, Gabriel. "Brother," called the archangel. "Did I not say you could hide no longer? Your time is up, submit to me now, or face the consequences."

      "You stand alone? It would have been wiser for you all to come for me at once. I do not know of the rest of my brethren, but I will not go willingly." He called out these things as he backed further into the shack. With his foot, he nudged Nasir awake, and bent swiftly to press his finger to the young man's lips. Nasir's eyes shed the vestiges of sleep quickly and nodded once to Agronael to indicate he understood. Gabriel was speaking outside, yet the pair were not listening. Agronael was shoving things in their pack, and thrusting Nasir's dagger into his hands. "Go," he whispered urgently. "I will hold him back as long as I am able. Do not argue, I cannot fight him if I know you are still here and in danger."

      Nasir's eyes looked both terrified and sorrowful at the same time; he was shaking his head back and forth. The angel jerked him to his feet and roughly propelled him out the back way. He pointed one finger at the blackness outside and mouthed run.

      He turned away then from his young lover, trusting him to do what was asked of him.  "If you think yourself able, you will have to come and take us by force," he called out to his elder brother. As the words tumbled from his lips, he drew his sword, lighting up the dark interior of the hut with blue fire. He set his feet, and waited as he watched Gabriel stride toward him.

      Nasir had stopped running after only a few minutes. He cursed, knowing that Agronael was behind him, facing down his older, stronger, warrior-angel of a brother. The young man spun around, dropping all he carried except for his dagger, which he kept sheathed so as not to give himself away with the glow. With all the speed he possessed, he raced back towards the hut, and towards his heart. As he neared it, he slowed his pace. He moved with stealth, listening to the sound of swords clashing inside. He could hear Agronael's battle growl, which he had become quite familiar with since he had begun training with him. Nasir could tell they were towards the back way out, so he snuck aroud towards the front. He crept up to the door and peered inside, taking care to keep himself hidden. What he saw made his blood run cold. Agronael's sword lay on the floor behind him and he was on his knees. His armor had been ripped from his chest, leaving his scar exposed, the scar that remained of wound he had inflicted upon himself in order to give Nasir a weapon with which to fight an angel. Gabriel had his own sword pointed at Agronael, ready to strike, perhaps not a death blow, but one that would cause grievous injury. They had already taken far too much from him. His angel was all that remained of his heart, and it dawned on the human that Agronael was all he would ever need again. Silently he pulled his dagger, felt it warm in his palm as the flames came to life. He held the advantage of surprise, and used it fully, launching himself at the archangel's back, stabbing into his side, feeling the blade sink into hard flesh. Gabriel cried out in pain, silver blood running down his body. Nasir hissed and stabbed again, and again, before he felt himself being thrown backwards.

       Agronael wasted no time in reaching for his weapon. He rose to his feet and in one fluid motion swung it with all his fury, catching Gabriel low across his stomach. It was not deep enough to kill but it would slow him down, giving them time to make their escape. "Nasir!" he bellowed, and the young man regained his legs and ran straight at him. They had not travelled this way before, Nasir had not been able to bear the angel's touch. But now Agronael wrapped his arms about his lover, closed his eyes, and took them as far away as his powers allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part angst, part violence. And a cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed it, if not please don't blame me, blame Angel Agron since it was his voice whispering to me the whole time I was writing this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for making you all wait so long for this chapter.

     Agronael was exhausted; the fight with Gabriel, and the travel had taken everything out of him. They were at the foothills of a small mountain, and Agronael was forced to lean heavily on Nasir. Gabriel had managed to strike wound to his back, and the loss of blood was contributing to his worsening condition. The angel could sense his little man had something he wanted to say, but at the moment, Agronael had neither energy nor desire to listen. He knew they had to keep moving, and find someplace safe. With some difficulty the two began to ascend the mountain, Agronael stumbling more than once.  
  

      Nasir for his part was silent, but tightly wound. He knew he needed to get his love somewhere he could rest, and regain strength. There was what appeared to be an opening in the cliffside just a short distance above them. Nasir held tightly to the hope it would be a cave large enough for the two of them to take refuge in. As they climbed, his mind revisited the ordeal they had just escaped. The abject terror he had felt at seeing Agronael a breath away from being taken from him had caused his heart to freeze within chest. He saw in those few moments how selfish he had been, and how much he had hurt the one who held his heart. Agronael was not to blame for the fate of his family, because the angel had loved them as well. He would have given his life to protect them had he known that this would be the form his Father's wrath would take. Perhaps they had been foolish in allowing themselves to believe they escaped punishment, but they were not at fault for the death of those they held dear.  
    

   They were close enough now that Agronael could see inside the cave. It was small, but it was empty. It did not appear to be the den of any animal or other human, and they would fit here comfortably. There would be enough room for a fire, and they would be able to keep dry. The accursed rain just kept falling! Nasir helped Agronael manuever inside and gently lowered him to the floor. The angel closed his eyes wearily, and breathed deeply. It hurt Nasir to his core to see his beautiful, strong lover in so much pain. He had not complained once while they climbed the mountainside. And though they were not so high up, the trek had been difficult. They were without food, and Agronael was far too tired to make any appear as he had on the day they first met. The entire time they had been traveling, Agronael had resisted using any of his angel powers, it would only make them easier to track. Now as the angel slept, Nasir looked around for something with which to catch some of the rainfall with. They might be without sustenance, but at least they would not die of thirst.  
    

    Searching the small cave, Nasir managed to locate a hollowed piece of wood, slightly turned up at the edges. It would not hold much, but it would have to do. He collected some water, and drank his fill, feeling the cold liquid revive him a little. He contemplated filling the makeshift bowl again for his angel, but decided what Agronael needed now was rest. Looking around again, Nasir was able to find a few stray twigs, branches, and dried out foliage -probably the remnants of some small animal's den. He gathered it all together in the center of the cave toward where Agronael slept. Quietly, he drew his dagger and waited for the flames to spring to life. Immediately he touched the weapon to the pyre, lighting it swiftly and sheathing the dagger once again. He would not use it any more than necessary. Had they their packs, there would have been no need at all. But in his haste to get back to Agronael, he had dropped everything. And once Gabriel had been bested, their only concern had been escape. Now, here they were, unprepared and still being hunted. Nasir blew, and stoked the fire, which was now beginning to catch in earnest. He sat close to the flames, needing the warmth after walking so far in the rain. He could feel the chill in his very bones. He removed his own cloak and spread it on the ground close to the heat. With any luck, it would soon dry and he could use it to keep himself and his love warm.  
    

    Nasir stood, and picked up the small piece of wood. He stuck the arm holding it out into the rain, filling it and gently carrying it back to where Agronael dozed.  Tenderly he placed his hand upon the angel's shoulder and shook him. "Agronael, my love, open your eyes. You must drink." The angel opened one bleary eye and glanced at the water. He grimaced, "No more water. I have had my fill of it."  
    

     "No, love, water on the outside is not the same as water on the inside. Drink my angel, please," the boy beseeched. Something in Nasir's tone made Agronael open the other eye as well. He saw the sad and pleading look in is little man's gaze. The angel could deny his human nothing. Had he asked him in that moment to draw his own sword and run himself through, he would have gladly done so. But Nasir was not asking him to harm himself, he was asking that he live. Slowly, he raised his head up to the bowl his lover proffered to his lips, allowing the water to trickle down his throat, some of it dripping down his chin. "Gratitude," he murmured, and tried in vain to smile. Nasir was being so kind, so caring, and Agronael was grateful for the attentions. Fatigue began to overtake the angel, and soon his eyes were closed, his breathing soft and steady.  
     

    Nasir smiled to himself, hoping that there would be enough time for Agronael to heal enough before their persuers caught up to them again. As he watched his beautiful lover in repose, his heart was filled with both gratitude and guilt. Gratitude that Agronael yet lived, and guilt over how in his grief, he had treated Agronael unfairly. The angel had never done anything more than protect him, love him, and gave him more in this life that he had ever though possible for himself. Nasir had not ever dared to dream he would fall so deeply in love, or that that someone would ever love him back, but Agronael did. Had they been there when the other angels came for them, Nasir had no doubts that Agronael would have gone with them willingly, if only to protect Nasir and his family. And now, there was nothing Nasir would not to protect the love he and the angel shared. He understood now their time was borrowed, and he would see it well spent.  
    

     He left the angel sleeping, and soundlessly slipped from the cave, and began the descent down the cliffside. Upon reaching the bottom, he rounded to side, to an area he had seen some sparse bushes with berries. He collected as many as he could, and then set to task pulling as many of the damp limbs as was possible. These he would carry with him to the cave, and use his dagger to fashion a few snares. Further down, he spotted some karkade flowers, and knew the leaves would make a soothing tisane for his angel. He felt his heart constrict, remembering his mother preparing such for Dastan and himself often. Shaking off the memory, he yanked some of the flowers out, and proceeded back up to the temporary sanctuary.  
    

     Rocks and sticks were plentiful in the small space, and Nasir used them to design a spit above the fire. Filling the shallow bowl once more, he set it above the fire and added the karkade leaves. He separated the berries, ensuring that the pile for Agronael was larger than his own, and began working on the snares. He was sure they would be able to catch some small animal to provide them with much needed meat. He made quick work of the snares, remembering a time long ago when Dastan had taught him of this and so many other things. The memories were coming in waves today, bittersweet and still painful, yet not so raw as before. He took the tisane from the fire and set it to the side to cool, and  with a sad shake of his head, he exited the cave, hoping to be able to set his traps and catch something before nightfall.  
    

     While Nasir was absent, Agronael slowly began to come awake. He felt warm and dry, two things he had not been in what seemed like forever. If he listened closely, he could still hear drops falling, softly and steadily. The rain, it seemed would never cease, sometimes slowing to only a mist, and then with renewed fervor, would become a torrential downpour that would soak he and Nasir to their very cores. The angel opened his eyes, and looked around for Nasir, but could find him nowhere. In his anxiety, he did not see the karkade brew nor the berries beside him. He stood on shaky legs, and moved to the mouth of the cave. Looking out, he saw nothing but empty landscape, devoid of human life. Could Nasir have left him? Was that why he had been so kind to him before, because he was planning to take a separate path? Agronael knew he did not deserve Nasir, and would never be good enough for him. The Watcher had so much blood on his hands, he would never be clean. And now he could add the blood of three innocents. Three people he had loved and cherished, and it would never be washed away, no matter if he stood out in the rain all day and night. Nasir would see it every time he looked at him, and it would kill his love for him; perhaps it already had.  
    

     A noise like falling rock caught his attention and he looke down the side of the small cliff. Nasir was climbing towards him! He had not left him alone, and Agronael's heart swelled with love and hope. He started to move out of the cave and Nasir called out to him. "No, stay there. I can manage on my own." The angel was overjoyed at seeing his little man again, and so did as he was bidden. He stepped back to allow Nasir entry, pressing his large body to the wall of the cave. Once human and angel were face to face, both were unsure of what to say or how to act towards one another. Both wanted to apologize, to beg for forgiveness and for another chance, but for very different reasons.  
    

     It was Nasir who broke the silence first, giving a tentative smile. "Look what I found." He held out his hands and in them were three small eggs. "I found a nest in a small clump of trees. I do not know what kind they are, but we need food, and these will have to do." He was proud of himself, and his grin showed it. Agronael felt his lips curve up, the smile in reaction to his little man coming easy, feeling familiar and welcome. They laughed, wondering how one would even begin to cook the eggs without proper utenstils, but somehow, they would make do. A short time later, the two lovers sat facing one another, smiling and chuckling as they consumed the eggs that were at once both hard, and mushy. Each bite of the awful thing was followed by a drink of water, and a few berries each. Nasir got up several times to refill the dish with rainwater, trying to get the awful taste out of their mouths. Every time he returned and sat again, he would catch his lover's eye and see the merriment there, and would begin to laugh all over again, and it felt wonderful.  
    

   After the meager meal was through, the young human cleared everything away, and added more dried limbs to the fire. Not having been warm and dry in days, at this moment, the cave was like a paradise. "Gratitude for the meal, and for caring for me," spoke Agronael. "I am not deserving of such ministrations," the angel's eyes growing sad and dark once more as the words fell from his lips.  
  

     "Nonsense, none are more deserving than you. You were willing to forfeit your life, that I might live. That is a debt I can never repay. Yet I would not have you make such sacrifice again," insisted the young man. Agronael wanted to protest, but knowing Nasir as he did, thought it best to remain silent. He longed to ask if this meant he had been forgiven, if they could once again be as they were, but his heart could not take the disappointment of negative answer. In the angel's viridian eyes shone desire, need, hunger, love, promise, hope... But Agronael turned away, not wishing to make Nasir uncomfortable. "My health returns," he uttered softly. "With a small amount of luck, tomorrow I will be fit to travel once more. Now, though, I believe I will rest again." Their cloaks were long since dry, and Agronael took his, and spread it on the ground, carefully manuevering himself with his back to Nasir to lay upon it and not the hard, rough floor of the cave.  
 

       Seeing his angel turn away from him felt like a dagger to his heart, but Nasir understood. He had hurt Agronael deeply with his rejection and that was a wound that would not heal so quickly. If there was distance between them now, the fault lay only with himself. "Sleep well," came his response. Pain choked the rest of the words he wished to speak, and he shoved his anguish down inside as he lay down on the floor. Silent tears slipped from his eyes, and it would be a long time before sleep claimed him. Sometime later, he woke to the sound of tortured moans and whimpers. Agronael thrashed beside him, mumbling incoherently. Nasir could only make out a few words, "no" and "brother" and "please" being the easiest to discern.

       The boy was lost as to what to do. The longer he listened he began to understand more words, and it became clear Agronael was dreaming of the night Dastan, Darek, and Samira had been murdered. His ramblings became louder and more desperate, as he bargained his life for theirs. Nasir's heart broke for him; he had done this to his angel. Naturally Agronael would have blamed himself for the death of their loved ones, and Nasir's reaction and treatment had only compounded that guild. He swung towards his love, placed one hand on the angel's chest, and the other on his forehead. Tenderly he smoothed back his hair, and whispered lovingly to him. "Shhh, calm yourself, my angel. Shhh... "  
 

        Gradually Agronael surfaced from his nightmares, tear-filled gaze finding the large, amber eyes of the dark young man holding him. "Apologies, Nasir," he choked out, the dam holding back his sorrow finally breaking. He sobbed, and clung to Nasir, repeatedly begging his forgiveness. The human boy drew closer to the angel, wiping away tears with his thumb, as he kissed Agronael's beautiful face and enveloped him in warm embrace. He paused when his lips found the angel's, hovering just apart. Neither knew who moved first, but then their mouths were crushed against one another's, teeth nipping, tongues twining. Nasir could taste the salt in Agronael's kiss from his tears, and it spurred him further. No words were needed, and the young man could not believe he had withheld himself this joy for so long. Only together, like this, body pressed tight against Agronael, burning with desire and need, was he truly alive. This was home now, wherever his angel was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue driven chapter, but necessary to further the story.

     Agronael decided they could wait no longer for rain to cease. Two days had already been spent in their temporary sanctuary, but they could not stay here indefinitely. Over this time, Nasir had been proven right when his snares had worked, and they had enjoyed meat for the first time in days. The angel had also grown stronger, his wound had closed, and it no longer pained him to move. They were both loathe to leave behind the cave, however. There, on that rough, hard floor, they had found each other once more, desire and passion for one another burning hotter than ever before. Promises had been made, whispered feverishly against ear, as each man lay claim to the other.  
  

  Gathering up the few items they had accumulated during their brief stay did not take much time. A small store of dried meat and berries and karkade leaves would need to suffice until they could replenish their goods as they traveled. There was a lull in the rain at the moment, and so after a backward glance each, they stepped out of the cave and began descent down cliffside towards pathway at bottom. Agronael led way, his hand outstretched behind him, holding tight to Nasir's smaller one.  
  

   Ground was wet beneath their feet, sandals sinking in to the mud and making squelching noise as they walked. In all Agronael's years on earth, he had never witnessed anything like this. He knew Heavenly Father did this deliberately, with something more than simply slowing them down and hampering their escape in mind. He mused out loud about it to Nasir. "I fear the weather is portent of some greater ill. It carries with it all of my Father's displeasure and ire. Knowing it is not all directed at us is but small comfort."  
 

    "What do you believe He intends? It is only rain, my angel. How can He hurt us with water?" Nasir smirked as he spoke the words, meaning to make light of heavy situation in which they found themselves. Agronael however, was not amused. His lips came together in a tight line, turning down slightly at the edges as they usually did when mood soured. He stopped walking, and turned to his little man as he allowed his shoulders to drop. Nasir immediately rose on to his tiptoes, and pressed his lips firmly against those of his lover. "It does not matter," he breathed, as he pulled back. "Let Him do His worst. We have each other. We have already won, do you not see?" Taking the angel once more by the hand, he continued on, leading the way this time.

    Days passed and it was more of the same. The never ceasing traveling, walking, with no destination intended. The lovers took great care to stay away from villages and populated areas, not wanting to endanger any more innocent lives in the event Agronael's brothers caught up with them again. They learned to look for the abandoned buildings, and make these desolate places their shelter from the storms that continued to sweep the lands, by unspoken agreement never staying in any one for too long. It was in one dwelling such as this that they came upon another watcher.  
 

   Upon entering the dilapidated structure, the two lovers set about their usual routine. Nasir searched for anything they might be able to salvage and put to use, while Agronael set about arranging the few things they carried with them. He laid out the old bedroll they had picked up along the way, and began building up a fire to dry them both out. As the young human clamped a hand over Agronael's mouth from behind, the angel's eyes widened. He turned to look at his human, and Nasir silently held up one finger to his own lips in a shushing gesture, then held up that one finger again in the air, indicating the presence of one other being. Pointing towards the room at the back, he lad hand upon his dagger and nodded to Agronael to do the same. The angel stood, and placed one arm across his lover's chest, pushing the boy behind him and taking the lead himself.  
  

    He moved noiselessly, his hand never leaving the hilt of his sword. The person was lying on a blanket, with its back to the doorway. Even from this distance Agronael knew at once who it was. The angel's name was Baraqel, and he had been Agronael's immediate superior since the day they had been dispatched to Earth. His armor was damaged and tarnished, and his hair which had once been long and shiny was now matted and greasy looking. He appeared gaunt and wasted, and shuddered violently as he slept.

    "I know him," Agronael whispered to Nasir. "He is called Baraqel, and he is one of my order. A watcher, like myself..."  
  

    "Another watcher? You mean to say he took the same oath as you, when you swore to pursue heart's desire?" questioned the human boy. Agronael could only shake his head unknowingly. "Let us prepare something to eat that we might share with him, and perhaps we will see curiosity satisifed," Nasir stated.  
 

   Once grain had been prepared , Agronael walked softly to the room in which his brother slept. He called out Baraqel's name and laid hand upon his shoulder. Slowly, the other angel opened his eyes, and blinked up at Agronael. Recognition flooded his features and for briefest moment, something like relief flashed in his eyes. Baraqel swallowed, and rasped out, "Agronael? Is it truly you, brother, or do eyes deceive me?"  
  

    "Nay, brother, you are not deceived. It is I, here before you. But you do not look well. Will you break meal with us, and in the sharing of it, tell us how you came to be here, and in this state?"  
  

    "We? Who is with you? More of our brethren, or do you bring them here, to finish me off?" snapped Baraqel.  
  

   "The one I travel with is the one to whom I have given my heart. His name is Nasir, and he is most eager to meet you. We are alone. I have seen no others of our order, and as for them, they hunt my lover and I, as I believe they do you as well." With care and tenderness, Agronael helped his brother to rise, and pulling Baraqel's arm over his shoulder, guided him towards the makeshift hearth, and the meal Nasir had prepared.  
  

    Unsure of what to do with himself upon sight of Agronael's superior, Nasir stood, and nodded his head once in deference. Baraqel looked up after Agronael set him down upon a think blanket, and his eyes, filled with such pain and sadness, lingered long upon the human male. After an interminable moment, the weary angel sighed heavily. "So this is your human, my brother? I see now why no daughter of man ever caught your eye, your affinity was always for his son instead," Baraqel stated bitterly. Agronael winced visibly and Nasir was thrown off guard. Baraqel lowered his gaze, and muttered, "Apologies. It is not my intent to offend or wound with words. The loss of one's loved ones will turn even the best of us."  
  

    Hearing these words touched something deep within the young human, and he stepped forward and laid his hand upon the angel's shoulder. "Apologies are not necessary. I too know what it is to lose a family. Your Father's soldiers, they took my brother and parents from this world. For many moons, I was not the same man. My actions were borne of sorrow, and hurtful words tumbled from lips more times than I care to remember. You will find no judgment here, only understanding."  
  

    "This one is truly rare indeed, brother. I hate to think what will happen when you are finally caught. It seems a shame to extinguish a flame such as his, as they did to my wife, and my unborn child..," trailed off Baraqel. "We could not run, you see. There was no warning, and we could not even make attempt to escape. Her time was so close..." Baraqel told his story to the young lovers as they sat around the fire. Agronael placed  his arm protectively around his little man's shoulders, and held him close to his side. The tale the angel told them was so familiar. It began much as theirs had, love, bliss, happiness, and then quickly turned dark and haunted. Uriel had come for them, in the dark of night, and Baraqel attempted to fight him off, but he was not strong enough. Helplessly, he was forced to watch as Uriel took the life of the only human he had ever loved, leaving him a broken creature. He had allowed Uriel to bind him, and as the warrior worked, he spoke, revealing Heavenly Father's plan. Before the last knot was tied, however, Baraqel broke free, and used his powers to escape.  
  

    "Brother, there is no safe place. Run if you choose, but you cannot hope to hide - none of us can. This  rain is indeed God-forsaken, and is all part of the plan. It is his judgment upon us all, and all mankind will suffer for our selfishness. These fragile creatures that we were sworn to protect will all perish, in a great deluge unleashed by our Heavenly Father. Our wives and children are to be executed as we are forced to watch, and then be taken, bound and imprisoned for all eternity. But not me, I will not be bound. I will not live infinite days without her. She was my entire reason for being, and without her, there is nothing left. I cannot face eternity without her by my side. When they come for me, I will fight them. I will fight them until they are forced to kill me, and I shall galdly fade into nonexistence. If you hold any sense brother, you will do the same."  
  

    After this Baraqel felt silent, as though his speech had pushed him beyond his limits, and nothing they did or said elicited any reaction out of him at all. Agronael got to his feet and motioned for Nasir to follow him outside. He meant to have words on what they had just learned, but as he reached the door, he froze. Four figures stood outside the doorway, armor glinting in the setting sun. Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael all trained eyes upon their younger brother. Their leader, Michael, the archangel opened his mouth, and called out, "Agronael, your time is up, there will be no more running. I ask you to surrender yourselves to us now. Do not make this any more unpleasant than it already is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the tale so far, and thank you for all who have taken the time to read this and leave kudos or comments. It means a lot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is quickly drawing to a close, 1, maybe 2 chapters left to go. Gratitude to you all for reading.

    

     Fear paralyzed Agronael, drying his mouth and causing his stomach to clench. Instinctively, he reached behind him and took hold of Nasir's hand, the need to have contact with his human overpowering him. Breathing was difficult, and his heart pounded so fiercely in his chest, he felt as though it might burst through any moment. In his mind several thoughts waged war at once. Answer, refuse to answer? Charge the warriors, or retreat inside and prepare to defend? Fight, or run? How would he protect Nasir? And what of Baraqel?  
    

    "Little brother, I know you are in there. I know who is with you. Do not attempt to hide, or to escape, or to fight. The only choice that remains to you is to yield," came Michael's stern voice from the outside. "Know that if you do not, you will only cause more pain for yourself and your human."  
    

    Nasir pulled roughly on Agronael's arm, forcing him to turn so that they were face to face. The defeat and resignation was clear in the young man's eyes. This was a battle they could not win, and running would get them nowhere. "The choice is yours my angel. My place is forever with you. Where you go, I shall follow. Know this, do not ask me to run again, as you stay behind, for I will not. We have made vow, do not break it now." Unshed tears glistened in Nasir's eyes, and Agronael forced himself to swallow down the lump in his throat. If these were to be their last moments together, he would not see them squandered. He wrapped his arms tightly about his young lover, and pressed a  kiss to Nasir's dark locks, breathing in his scent and holding it, committing it to memory.  
    

    "I grow tired of running, for this can not end any other way. Even if we escape today, we will not be able to do so forever. One day, they will catch us, and Michael is right. The longer we evade them, the harsher the punishment would be. Let them come then, and do their worst," Agronael declared.  Nasir could only nod his head in assent. "You are certain you wish to stand by my side in this conflict?" questioned the angel.  
  

     Before the boy could answer, Michael spoke up. "Brothers, son of man, will you allow me entry, if only to converse with you all, and try to convince you to submit to us?" The archangel was standing within the hovel not a moment later, his eyes taking in everything before him; Nasir with his hand at his belt, dagger just within reach, Agronael appearing resigned and weary, and beyond that, the huddled form of Baraqel, seated near a dying fire. Subtly, he inclined his head in turn at each of them, beginning with Baraqel, and ending with Nasir. "So you are the little man who has dragged my beloved brother to ruin?"  
 

    Agronael stiffened immediately, not caring for the way Michael threw out that term of endearment he had given to his human. "You have no right to speak to him. Not after what you all have done. Which of you was it that struck his... no, _**our**_ family from this world? They were innocents! They knew nothing of me, of any of us!"

    "Your family? You would replace us, your brothers, with them?" Michael uttered, disbelieving. He had not known Agronael had fallen so far from grace. Heavenly Father had never intended a thing such as this to happen. The right to choose for oneself had been a gift bestowed only upon mankind. An angel's duty was always to obey, not to question, or rebel. Try as he might, Michael could not comprehend the situation Agroanel had placed himself in.  

    "Yes, _**MY**_ family, because I claim them as such. I loved them, Michael! Nasir loved them! They were blameless! Why brother? Why, why...." Agronael sobbed out. He could not continue, now overwhelmed by anger, misery, and remorse. He stared at his brother with doleful eyes, the tears streaming down his beautiful face. Somehow, he found Nasir in his arms, and they wept together, the young boy trembling in the angel's arms.

     Michael could only watch these two hold and comfort one another, and a tiny spark of jealousy flared inside him. Even in their grief, the love between the angel and the human was unmistakeable. As Agronael stroked the boy's hair, he never took his eyes from Michael, and the archangel shrank from that reproachful gaze. "Apologies, my brother," he muttered. "My intention is not to cause you further pain. Either of you. I only come here to beseech you to give up this madness. Agronael, if you surrender to me, I will do everything in my power to see your boy to safety."

     Nasir looked up then, steel in his gaze, and spat out one word, "Never."

     Michael's shoulders slumped, and for a moment the two lovers caught a glimpse of how weary the angel was. He leaned his back against the wall, and sank to a seated position. Words began to spill from his mouth, flat and emotionless. As he spoke, the picture became clearer.  
 

    Heavenly Father had at first decided to ignore the Watchers and their defiance. In part He thought He understood, because they had been left on Earth among the humans for too long. But when the first child of one of these forbidden unions was born, it all changed. These children were called the Nephilim, and they were born with powers untold. When they reached maturity, they could easily storm the gates of Heaven, and would be unstoppable. Their Father began to suspect that this had been the Watchers' intentions all along. He had not forgotten Lucifer, and it seemed likely that history was indeed repeating itself. His Watchers must have been corrupted by The Father of Lies, and they would have to be punished. As much as it grieved Him, Heavenly Father ordered the death of all the humans who had joined with the Watchers, even those that were not with child. He commanded His warriors to capture and bind the rebellious angels, and bring them before Him, so that He might pass judgment on them, and condemn them to an eternity in darkness, neither on Earth, in Heaven or Hell, but in Purgatory.

     The four warriors, the incorruptible ones, set out to do Father's bidding, and had been hunting the Watchers ever since. They had murdered innocent women and children, even unborn babes, all in the name of righteousness. Somewhere along the line, Michael began to have doubts, yet he always brushed them aside, choosing to believe Lucifer was again attempting to turn him from his mission and from Heavenly Father. Looking now at Agronael and the human boy, he began to realize how wrong he had been. "But your union cannot produce offspring... it cannot have been your intent to overthrow Father with an army of Nephilim. If it had been, would you not also have chosen a daughter of man as your companion?"

     The pair of lovers looked at Michael as comprehension dawned on his features. Just as he was opening his mouth to speak again, Uriel stormed into the shack, sword already drawn, his patience with this foolishness at its end. "Michael, we grow weary of talk! They are the last, let us dipatch with the boy, take the traitors and be done! Too long have I been in this wretched place, I would not tarry any longer than necessary."

     In that instant, the whole world slipped sideways around the lovers, everything falling to madness. Screeching sounds came from directly behind them all, and Nasir turned just in time to see Baraqel fly into the room, flaming weapon held aloft. The broken angel struck out at Uriel, but in his weakness, the blow was easily blocked, and Baraqel was thrown to the floor. Uriel snarled, and advanced upon Baraqel, who struggled desperately to rise.  Nasir did not think, he simply acted. As he shoved himself away from Agronael with a hiss, he drew the dagger he always kept close. He did not see two angels facing one another in battle; he saw his brother lying on the floor, about to be run through. Coming in from the side, he plunged his knife into Uriel's arm again and again, silver blood spraying the walls and his face as he did so.  
 

     Michael shouted for Nasir to stop, and moved with inhuman speed toward the young boy, intending only to pull him back and away. Agronael however, mistook intent, and leapt at his elder brother's back with a growl. "No, you will not touch him!" he screamed. As the two angels struggled together, Gabriel and Raphael heard the commotion and made straight for the small hut. Upon entering, they were met with the sight of Uriel kneeling on the floor clutching his arm and Nasir standing over Baraqel with his weapon dripping angel blood. Baraqel cackled maniacally as he lay there, having lost all reason.

     Choosing not to wait for the newcomers to deliver his death, Nasir charged, ducking the first swing of Gabriel's sword. He dropped to the floor, and rolled beneath the next swipe aimed at him, and stabbed Gabriel in the leg as he passed. Just as he he attempted to rise and face Raphael, he felt a searing pain in his upper back, and looked down to find Gabriel's sword protruding from his chest. Dagger clattered to the floor and Nasir dropped to his knees, crying out in agony, hands clutching at the wound. Everything went unnaturally still, Raphael dropping his sword, the azure flames winking out the instant it fell from from his hand. Even Baraqel ceased his mad laughter, training his stunned gaze upon the scene before him.

     Agronael heaved Michael from his path, and in an instant was at Nasir's back, left arm reaching forward and holding the boy steady, while the right grasped the sword, and pulled it gently from his lover's body. Cautiously, the angel eased the boy's body to the floor, cradling Nasir's head in his lap. Chestnut colored eyes locked with green ones, but there was no fear in them. "Nasir, my heart, lie still. The blood, we must stop the flow... " He looked about frantically for something to press against the wound, and upon finding nothing of use, tore a piece from Nasir's tunic with his bare hands, knowing as he did so it was useless.

     Sluggishly, Nasir raised his hands to clasp them around those of Agronael. "Angel... my angel, stay your hands. You cannot help me now."

     "No, no, no, no. Cease such talk, little man. You will mend, I will see to it, if I must ascend to the Heavens and force my Father at the end of my sword to make it so!"  
 

     Nasir smiled a sad, tired, smile, blood showing just at the corner of his mouth, his tongue stained red as it peeked out to wet parched lips. "No, my love, I am not long for this world..." Nasir shuddered. "You must know, you have given me more than I could ever imagine. Even now, at the moment of my death, I am more alive than I was before you came into my life. My angel, you shall always be the only one that holds my heart. I love you, Agronael..." Nasir took a few short, stilted, breaths, and then, stopped altogether. Flat eyes stared at nothing, all light and love gone from them. Beautiful, tanned skin was now pale, and already beginning to turn cold. Agronael saw it happen, horror stricken. With shaking fingers he reached up to close Nasir's eyes, not able to bear looking into them a moment longer. The tears began to stream down his face, and he lowered his head to press his lips to the ones he had so often kissed, but that he knew now had not been often enough. Lips that had smiled at him and lit up his world, lips that had given him nights full of pleasure and passion, before so warm and soft, now cold and lifeless. He remained there, his mouth pressed tightly against Nasir's and sobbed like a child. After a few long moments, he raised his head to the sky, and let loose an anguished wail, all traces of the powerful, commanding angel now vanished.  
  

      By the time Agronael regained even a modicum of sense, he and Michael were alone in the hut with Nasir's empty shell still in his arms. Nothing held any reason with Nasir having departed this life. How was it that Agronael was still living, still moving and breathing? His heart had left him when Nasir stopped drawing breath. He barely heard Michael as the archangel came to him and enveloped him in his arms. "Come brother, you know where we must go. Apologies... I did not know. This was wrong, but I swear to you, it will not end this way. Trust in me little brother, I will see your Nasir returned to you. I do not yet know how, but you have my word. You and Nasir will be together again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, do not hate me! I knew from the beginning this was what had to happen. But like Michael, I vow to you it does not end this way. I am already a quarter of the way done with the next chapter, so you will not have to wait too long to see how things turn out. Nagron forever!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this tale. I thank you all for reading and for sticking with me these past weeks. Your comments and kind words have meant so much and I hope you enjoy the ending.

     "Father, I have always done as you have asked me. Ever loyal, unwavering in my love and devotion for you. Yet this business with the Watchers weighs heavily upon my mind." Michael stood in his Father's Great Hall, alone, and spoke the words he knew the Almighty would hear. "My brothers have all been captured, and are bound and await your judgment. I ask you though, is this truly necessary? Do you truly believe them to all be instruments of Lucifer, intent upon revolution?" The archangel closed his eyes, and , and allowed the words of Heavenly Father to enter his mind. When a deity's mind was made up, it proved very difficult to alter it, it would seem.  
    

    Waving his hand at the door behind him, it opened slowly, and Michael bid Raphael enter with Agronael, who shuffled forward in a daze. His head hung down so his eyes could not be seen. All for the better, shuddered Michael, knowing they would reflect only emptiness and hopelessness should Agronael look up . Having borne witness to the death of the human boy, Michael was riddled with guilt. When the two angels reached Michael, Agronael seemed to sag and deflate even more. "Leave us," the archangel commanded to Raphael, who inclined his head, and switfly retreated from the hall.  
    

     "Agronael stands one of the rebels, Father. I implore you, consider what you are about to do, all that you have already ordered us to do. Will you allow me to make final plea for the Watchers' fate?" Michael was gladdened to understand his Father would indulge him in this. Long and hard had he contemplated what he would say were he fortunate enough to be given this opportunity, and he would not squander it now.  
  

     The archangel gave an impassioned speech, using Agronael and Nasir as his prime example of the flaws in Heavenly Father's beliefs. It remained outside the realm of possibility that Agronael was part of a plot to overthrow Heaven by creating an army of uncontainable Nephilim. Had that been his purpose in making a union with a human, he would have chosen a woman. The only reason he could have for making his life Nasir was that he truly did love the young man. And if that could be said about him, then could there not also be others among the rebels of whom it could be true?  Simply looking at angel, and the state he was in, should be sufficient to see that his heart had been ripped from him. The beautiful, confident, strong, angel that Agronael had been was gone, and all that was left was an empty husk.  
  

     "Ask him Father. Ask Agronael what it is that he wishes for more than anything else, and he will tell you it is the life of Nasir. And if that is not possible, then he will ask for death. I know this because it is the only thing he has spoken since taken into captivity." Flinching as he received the order from Father in his mind, he took a step away from his younger brother. Agroanel was about to be put to a test and Michael fervently hoped that he passed. Much depended on his answer, not only his own destiny but that of all the Watchers.  
  

     For his own part, Agronael squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the voice of Heavenly Father as it invaded his thoughts, pulling him from the stupor in which he willingly allowed himself to exist. The voice though was insistent, and Father would have answer one way or another. Perhaps if Agroanel gave him what he wanted and did not resist, he could persuade Father to grant him the final favor of the true death.  
  

     "Father, I have always loved and worshipped you. Never in my existence has the thought of hurting you ever crossed my mind. But with Nasir gone from this life, I have ceased to be the angel I was, because the boy was my heart. Absent him, nothing holds meaning for me any longer..." He was silent as he listened to Father's answer. Michael stepped forward once more, hearing what their Father was proposing, and his heart sank, knowing Agroanel would accept. He had not anticipated that what their Father would propose would be so risky. Should the plan succeed, Agronael held a chance of being reuinited with his heart. Should it fail, the younger angel would be granted his desire, and his life would be ended.  
  

     With a deep sigh, Michael began to relay the message. "What Father asks of you is proof. You must prove your love for Nasir beyond any doubt to Him. There is still a chance for you to be with your human again, with Nasir.This thing you must undertake is dangerous, and it may very well cause your death if your love for the boy should prove false. "  
  

    "It will not, I swear it," began Agronael, but Michael interrupted him.  
    

   "Brother, hear everything I have to say before you give answer. I would have you certain of your decision, and you must know all the risk involved. Your memories must be stripped from you. All the things that make you angel must be bled from your body. It is a process that could easily kill you, and in order to survive you must cling to that love. Let it be your tether to this life as you are drained of your angel essence, even as your memories of the boy are taken from you, hold tight to the emotion, that feeling, that love. If you survive this Agronael, Father has decreed that you and your boy will be given chance to find one another again, in another life. It will be a mortal life Agronael, and you must be prepared for all such a life entails. Understand that you will be relinquishing your divinity for all eternity. You will have to wait, I do not know how long, but when Father feels the time is right, He will grant you both life once more. You will not know each other, and you will have to travel great distances to find one another. If you can overcome all of this, and if you should find true love once again in each other's arms, Father will allow you to be together. And if you succeed, He will give the same chance to all the other Watchers and their lovers. Do you accept brother? Will you risk everything for the slimmest hope of seeing your Nasir again?"  
  

     Agronael's eyes had grown bright once again as Michael spoke, and hope shone in those emerald orbs. Without hesitation, the angel answered, "Yes, I accept. Now would not be soon enough to begin."  
    

     At Michael's signal, Agroanel followed obediently. He would not give Heavenly Father any excuse to revoke his offer. He was led to a room with a dais on a raised platform in the center of it. The archangel indicated that he should climb the short stairs to the dais, and lay upon it. Agronael nodded once to convey his understanding, and did as he was bidden. As his arms and legs were secured to the marble bench, he felt no fear, only a warm excitement coursing through him. "Forgive me brother, for the pain," murmured his brother, and then he felt a burning pain from his wrists. Lifting his head slightly, he could see the silver blood seeping from his veins, and with it he was about to lose everything that made him who he was. He shut his eyes and concenrated on Nasir, his face, his smile, his laughter. He could hear his voice in his head, whispering to him. "Be strong my angel, remember how great my love is for you."  
  

      Weakness soon threatened to overtake the angel, but he held tight to thoughts of Nasir, promising himself he would keep the memories until the last possible moment. Only a short time later, however, he opened his eyes, and wondered vaguely where he was. It was a room in his Father's house, but what he was doing there he could not be sure. One of his brother's stood over him, which one was it? Why was the lashed to this bench, and was that his own blood dripping off the end of the table and spreading in a pool on the floor? He closed his eyes once more, and forced himself to slow his breathing. The boy, yes, that was why he was here. The boy was the reason for everything. I love the boy, he thought, but what was his name? Nevermind, his name was unimportant. All that mattered was the love. I love him, I love him, I love... and then nothing.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
    -----Centuries ago, they had known one another, yet in this life, they were oblivious to that fact. The hulking German gladiator, and the stubborn Syrian houseslave looked at one another as The Bringer of Rain stood between them, and both felt an inexplicable pull in their veins. Agron was never more glad of Spartacus's even temper and logical thinking than he was at that moment. Had the choice been left to him, he would have put down the wild little dog at once, and he blessed that fates that it had not been so.  
    

    -----Nasir could feel the giant's eyes on him as he practiced with Spartacus, watching his every move. He would not show weakness in front of that man's gaze, not when he had so callously dismissed him and called for his death. He really should despise the German, but for some reason, he could not.  
  

   -----A few nights later, Agron spotted the boy sitting with his back against a pillar, and he could hold back no longer. Even when the boy gave him what Agron was certain was a false name, which made his ire grow, he still could not shake the feeling that came over him whenever the boy was in his sight. He had not felt anything that was not rage or hatred since the death of Duro. The loss of his brother was something he would never truly recover from, but this little slave boy threatened to draw out a side of Agron he had never known he had.  
    

   -----"Nasir, my brother called me Nasir." He said the name out lout, but meant it only for Agron. That intimidating beast of a man who had sought him out, and had been so inept in his overtures that Nasir had lost patience with him, and so made a snide comment about the man's brother that he had instantly regretted. The Syrian wanted... no needed Agron to know that he would be house slave no longer, would stand at his side, if he would have him.  
    

   -----He had only wished to protect him, to save him from a death in the mines, and that fucking little Syrian had betrayed him! Why then was Agron's heart pulling him away from Vesuvius, back towards Nasir? He could not explain it, as he did not understand it himself. He no thought towards any but Nasir, and would see the boy to safety, and then he would reveal his feelings.  
    

    -----Nasir sat against the tree, ashen and pale, and feeling so weak and almost ready to pass on to the next life. He would hold on though, the hope of seeing Agron again was all that kept him clinging to life. Suddenly there he was, pulling up Nasir's face, and fixing that green gaze upon him, and Nasir smiled weakly before giving in to exhaustion.  
  

    -----Nothing else mattered in that moment, when Agron looked into the face of the only one his heart would ever beat for. All the resentment and the mistrust and the jealousy vanished, there was only Nasir, and they were together again and he would never be so foolish as to leave his little man again. This was where he belonged and this time, he meant it when he said not even the Gods themselves could tear them apart.  
 

    -----Tugging gently on Agron's arm, Nasir led the way down the mountain path. They had survived, and had gained their freedom together. They would always mourn those they had lost, those they had called friend, sister, and brother, but they would do so side by side, their love having overcome all the obstacles the Gods threw at them. Not even a whole lifetime would be enough to love one another, but if it was all they could have, they would gladly take it.  
 

    -----Michael had been there from the very beginning. Agron may have been mortal and may not have remembered the archangel. Yet to Michael, he was still Agronael, and he had a promise to keep to his younger brother. As Agron fought his way out of the ludus, Michael was there, making certain his brother did not lose his life before having met his destiny. The day Nasir had been stabbed by a Roman sword in the woods, it was again Michael who surrounded the boy with his energy and strength, because he would not watch the young man die in front of him again. He had known Agron would come back for the Syrian, because he already knew what Agron did not, that Nasir and Agron were made for one another. And so much later, when Agron hung from the cross, it was Michael's supplications to Heavenly Father not to take him yet that saved the rebel general. He watched as the Syrian and the German crossed the Alps, having won their freedom the hard way, and having come out the other side of their journey stronger for it. The archangel was pleased, having kept his promise and hoping that in some way, he had attoned for the terrible wrong that had been done to the pair of lovers.  
 

   -----There were no Gods, not really, just the one, and all his angels, which the people of the era mistook for other deities. Besides, they were all doing Heavenly Father's work anyway, so it was forgiveable. Their beliefs dictated what their afterlife would be. When two of the most important heroes of the Third Servile War in Rome finally passed on, they were greeted not by the pearly gates of Heaven that Agronael the angel had known, but rather the Elysian Fields, having earned the right to a peaceful and love filled afterlife, free of all worry and pain. Agron and Nasir crossed the threshold of that paradise, hand in hand, their hearts filled with joy, eager to greet the brothers and sisters they were certain waited for them just beyond the gates. And somewhere, unseen, an archangel smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I cannot thank you all enough for your support and your wonderful compliments. I have enjoyed every minute of working on this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Nagron will never die :)


End file.
